Families and Forever (second sequel to Loving and Leaving)
by RossLauraMoon
Summary: SECOND SEQUEL TO LOVING AND LEAVING READ THAT AND LIARS AND LITTLE GIRLS FIRST! It's five years later for the moon family and disasters are arising. Are Austin and Ally drifting apart? Why is Arianna getting bullied? Has Axel got a health problem? Will a disaster on a vacation tear the family apart?


Ally's POV

"Arianna, baby, time to wake up, you've got school," I cooed, shaking my daughter.

"Where's dad?" She asked, in a sleepy voice.

"He had to go to work early," I admitted. "Now I'll trust you to get up and dressed while I go make sure that Alex and Axel haven't thrown cherios at each other."

Okay, let me explain what's been going on the past three years: Two years ago, Austin and I finally got married, meaning that I am officially Mrs Ally Moon. Arianna was our flower girl and Alex and Axel were our ring bearers. They couldn't walk then so Trish and Dez carried them. Right now Arianna is in the 5th grade at Oakmansterne elementary and Alex and Axel are in Kindergarten. Austin seems to constantly be at work so I always have the house to myself meaning we got a two puppies called Treble and Bass. Today is Austin and I's 4th anniversary. He's taking me out to dinner tonight and Trish and Dez are coming to babysit.

"Alex, put that down!" I scream at my son, refering to the dollap of yogart in his hand, which I'm assuming he was going to throw at his brother.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Axel asked.

"He's at work," I replied. "Now eat your breakfast so you can go to school."

"No! I want daddy," Axel whined.

"Axel, honey, you can't always have what you want. You will see daddy when you get home from school now just eat your god damn breakfast," I snapped, really stressed that I wouldn't be able to get the kids to school on time.

"Hey, Arianna," I say, as my daughter enters the kitchen. "Can you feed Bass and Treble for me?"

"I can't. I need to borrow your laptop so I can write my science paper on the big bang theory," she replied.

"Arianna! I told you to do that at the weekend. You know how I feel about leaving things to the last minute. Why'd you wait 'till now."

"I started doing the research, but then when I googled The big bang theory it came up with the TV show and I kinda got distracted."

"Mommy, my coco pops fell over," Alex complained.

"I'm going to go sort out your brother but you and I will talk about this after school, all right?" I told my daughter and went off to clean up Alex's cereal.

By the time Arianna, Alex and Axel were ready, it was 8:48 and school started at 8:45. At least we were leaving 3 minutes earlier then yesterday.

"Come on, Axel. You need to run," I explained to my son, begging him to run with the rest of us.

"I can't, mommy," he whined.

"Well you need to try as you're gonna be late for school."

"Mommy, I've dropped Cheeky," Alex cried.

Disaster. Alex won't do anything without hus stuffed monkey, Cheeky.

"Okay. As soon as we get you to school, mommy will go back and find Cheeky for you," I told Alex.

"No, mommy," Alex insisted. "I'm not going to school without Cheeky; I'm coming with you."

"Fine. Arianna, I'll need you to take Axel in while I go with Alex to find Cheeky."

"No way. I'm not walking my little brother into school. That's lame," she argued.

Just then, my phone rang.

"Austin, this really isn't a good time right now and-" I explained to my husband over the phone.

"Jeez, Ally. I was just gonna wish you a happy anniversary. That's all. Guess I won't bother," he replied.

I could explain it to him later so I shoved my phone back into my pocket.

I managed to get Arianna, Alex and Axel into school just in time. For 2nd period.

I had just walked in the door when my ringtone went off. Austin.

"Hey, babe," I said to him. "Sorry I couldn't talk earlier. I was just taking the kids to school."

"S'okay. Anyways, happy anniversary!"

"Happy anniversary to you, too. Hey, what should I wear tonight? How fancy/warm should I go?"

"Listen, about tonight: Jimmy's asked me to stay late in the studio for dance rehearsals for my new music video."

"What? But tonight's our anniversary dinner. You've been planning this for a month. Isn't there anyway you can get out of it?"

"Nope. Sorry. But, hey. All the reason to make next years more special. Gotta go. Bye, Als."

He hung up.

Since there was no anniversary dinner we didn't need a babysitter anymore. I texted Trish and Dez saying: 'Austin cancelled so we don't need a babysitter anymore but thanks anyways'. After hitting send I layed my phone and keys down on the table and cried. Why did it seem like our family was falling apart?


End file.
